The Perfect Table
by Sham Lux
Summary: Daisuke's koibito has a something to tell him, will he take the news well? *suprise coupling* No peaking!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or and of it's characters, cause life sucks ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or and of it's characters, cause life sucks ^_^

Title: The Perfect Table

Author: The Shamrock Angel

Coupling: Ah! I'm not gonna tell ya! 

Summary: Daisuke's koibito has something to tell him, surprise ending! No peaking!

The Prefect Table

Is it done? Maybe a couple more minutes. 

I peek out from the kitchen to give the well-set table another glance, still perfect. Everything needs to absolutely perfect! I rummage through the clutter of one of the kitchen cabinets. 

"Where is the damn garlic salt!" I'm talking to myself….. well I guess I'm not. I won't be for the next nine months.

I found out today. I hadn't been feeling well for the past couple weeks, morning sickness! When the doctor informed me of my "condition", I had just about wet myself. I'm with child, pregnant! Now, it was time to tell Daddy….. Daddy, Daisuke will make a wonderful father.

"There you are!" I grasp the shaker of garlic salt, and shake it several times over the still steaming pasta.

My baby, our baby, the result of our undying, unconditional love. Daisuke would be home any second. I rush out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Table? Still perfect.

I haven't stopped smiling since I left the doctors office. I scurry across the room and pick up scattered papers I carelessly left on the coffee table. Bits and pieces of my latest thesis. In my rushed state I mix up all the pages. It will take me hours to put them back in order, but I can't bring myself to care. I shove the disordered papers into my desk drawer. Stalking through the warm apartment and over to the perfect table. I light both the long white candles I had been saving for a special occasion, doesn't get much more special then this. I run about the apartment lighting the numerous white candles I had purchased after I left the doctors. Once I turned off the lights the entire house was filled with the warm yellow glow of hundreds of lit candles. The scene reminds me of a fairy tale, but will I get my happily ever after? After several moments of taking in the scene of the flickering candles I rush to the kitchen to and set the final plates of spaghetti out on our prefect table.

"Now, all we need is Papa." I say as I look down at my abdomen. 

I hear the mechanical workings of the dead-bolt lock on our apartment door. A sudden thought occurs to me, what am I going to be doing when he enters? A million ideas zip through my mind, all rejected. When I normally surprised him like this, I'd lay out on our bed or sit on the table with various foodstuffs surrounding me. Those where used when I had a more…… tiring night in mind, but what to do when your news is more…… conservative? So as the swings open I do what comes natural, I step back several feet so I'm in the middle of the living room, and clasp my hands together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally home, I'm at the door to my angel's and my apartment. I unlock the door and open it. Then stand dumbfounded at the unimaginably beautiful site before me. The firefly like glow of white candles lights the entire house, but I only notice this after I see the awe-inspiring form of my angel. Standing in the midst of the of the fluttering butterflies of light. I'm speechless, breathless, and thoughtless of all of the things except the gorgeous being before me. I've always known my koibito was an angel, this just further proves my point. My mouth is hanging open, and I don't notice myself dropping my briefcase.

"Welcome home Daisuke." My angel says in a soft melodious voice. 

So innocent, the thing that adds the tiara to my koi's perfection. My koi has no idea how perfectly angelic the soul is, in my koi's heart. 

I sputter out some random gibberish that with some insight could be conceived as a "Hello Angel". 

My nose picks up the scent of food, I take a long drawn-out sniff of the air, under the heavenly vanilla scent of the light aroma of tomato sauce, spaghetti. My angel makes the best spaghetti of anyone in the universe! 

Suddenly my mind catches up with my body and I lean down and pick up my discarded briefcase, then I hurry in the door and shut and lock it.

"Sit down Daisuke, please?" 

I walk up to my angel, ignoring the request, and wrap my arms around the slender figure, kissing with all the passion and I can muster.

"Wow" My koi breathes.

I then lead my angel over to the exquisite table, but it pales in comparison to the beauty of my koi. I pull out the chair while wondering what this whole mess is about, but I dare not complain, nor could I ever. My koi takes a seat and I walk around the table and take mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My heart is beating so fast, I'm nervous. If the light weren't so dim, a blush would be clearly visible on my face. What if he doesn't want a baby…… NO, stop thinking like that. Of course Daisuke will want my baby, I know it! At least I think I know it.

"So what's all this about, hmm?" He says, looking around the room, his eyes soon focus back on me.

"Just wanted tonight to be special." I say with a sweet smile.

He shoots back an equally charming smile. I hope the baby has his smile.

"Well, go on, dig in. I didn't slave over all this for it to get cold." I say, picking up my fork.

He doesn't hesitate to follow my request. I watch him as he eats, he may not have the table manners, but I like to know I've feed my family. 

Another mental sigh, now I truly have a family of my own. I stare at him wistfully, he notices.

"Everything alright angel?" He asks, pausing from shoveling pasta in his mouth.

I sigh contently, "Everything is perfect Dai." 

He smiles at me.

"Well…. You haven't touched your food." He points out.

I take my fork and twirl it in the spaghetti. Then shove it in my mouth. He seems satisfied that I'm eating and continues eating himself. 

It doesn't take long before we've polished off dinner, although I'll admit Daisuke did most of the work. Now we're cuddled on the couch, I'm sitting on his lap, his strong arms wrapped around me. It's now or never.

"Dai?" I speak softly.

"Hai angel?" He says, nuzzling my neck.

"Have you ever thought about………… children?" I say, turning so I can look him in the eyes.

He seems a little surprised by the question.

"Hai koibito, I have." He says, obviously confused as to where this was going.

"And?" I say anxiously.

"Well, I definitely want at least one," I let out a huge mental sigh of relief, "and I definitely want it to be ours, why do you ask?" 

It's go time. Now's where it happens, I tell him. I'm not nearly as nervous as before.

"Dai….." I pause. I need to say this just right, but all I can manage to do is nod.

He stares as me questioningly, then realization comes to his features.

"You mean?" He places a hand on my stomach, eyes twinkling, he sounds at a loss for words.

"Um hum" I say, and nod again.

"Your serious? You mean, I'm gonna be a……. a Daddy?" he says with a mixture of shock and joy.

"Yes Dai, you're a Daddy." I say with a smile.

With lightning speed he maneuvers me so I'm flat on my back, him lying on top of me on the couch. Then he kisses me, with what feels like all the passion, excitement, and utter joy in the world.

"I'll take it your happy about our having a baby?" I ask, still in the afterglow of the kiss.

"Happy?!?! Are you kidding! I'm bursting with excitement! We're having a baby! My baby is having my baby." He says planting quick pecks on my lips about every other word.

I'm so happy he took it so well. I was so afraid he might not want a child yet. I smile up at him.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" He asks, with a still overjoyed grin on his face.

"It's to early to tell Dai." I say with a soft grin of my own.

"God….. I hope it has your eyes." He says while running the back of his fingers along my jaw line.

I blush in the glow of the candles. 

He leans in and kisses me deeply once again then whispers, "Our baby Michael."

I smile up at him, looking deeply into his amber eyes, "Our baby Daisuke.

END

Haha! You didn't see that coming a mile away!!!! Honestly tho, I wasn't even sure who it was gonna be until right before I wrote it. I know this is the first Daihael, and probably the last. Too bad, Michael is so cute and yet is rarely in fics, let alone the main character of one. Well, please tell me what you think! I love to know. If you didn't notice (and you had better of, or your as dense as bricks) this is an AU (alternate universe) fic, where men *can* get pregnant. I know Males cannot get pregnant! I mean DUH! I love yaoi, it's all I write and if you don't like it then to bad! I'll imagine lots of Daikari, Miyasuke fans read this, ne? *laughs* Got ya! Hehe! Well, for those of you who aren't homophobes then I hope you liked it ^_^ byee! 


End file.
